


The Strange Case of the Burning Man

by crookedspoon



Series: Feed Me, Also, River God [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris puzzles over the clues she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strange Case of the Burning Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



As she has done so often in the past few days, Iris calls up the picture of the Burning Man on her computer again. So far, it hasn't told her any more than she had already found out.

"Sam from Midway via Coast City," she murmurs, tapping a pencil against her lower lip. Where's the catch? There's got to be _something,_ Iris just has to find it.

It cannot be a coincidence that Iris had noticed a resemblance between Caitlin's cousin and the Burning Man. She had not specifically looked for the link, but once she had spotted it, Caitlin's interest in this particular story had begun making that much more sense. Iris wonders how much the other woman knows about her cousin's condition, and whether her father and Barry are in on it, too. Their awkward introduction of the guy seems to suggest as much.

They have been way too secretive lately.

"What are you not telling me?"

She had shown the image to her father, asking him if he recognised the man on it. Probing for a reaction. Her dad had kept his face carefully blank, sipped his coffee and asked where she'd got it, if she trusted the source not to have photoshopped it. That was always a possibility. Believe nothing you have not confirmed yourself. Sometimes, her dad can be a little too much of a hard-headed cop for her to stomach. No sense of adventure. But he's right, Iris has to admit. If she's learned anything from him, it's that confirmation is important in any investigation.

Something bothers her about the whole deal, though. Caitlin knows that Iris is open about all manner of impossible story, so why wouldn't she come to her, why evade? Is it the media attention her cousin fears? Iris believes that everyone has a right to know about what is out there, that the impossible is indeed happening, right now, right here in Central City.

Iris can't help but pursue the issue. She had promised Mason she would look into it, so this is what she is going to do. But it's not only that. She _needs_ to know.

Pulling out her phone, Iris calls the person she sees as key to unraveling this mystery.

"Caitlin? Hi! Sorry for calling so late, but I was wondering if you would be available for an interview for the Central City News? S.T.A.R. Labs has gained some renewed publicity after the statement given by Dr. Wells. I wanted to do an inside piece and show that the people who work there are not heartless scientists who care for nothing but their research – but that they are incredibly dedicated and kind-hearted people who want to help others, and who actually saved my friend's life... I'm sorry, am I talking too fast? No? Okay, I'm just so excited about this. I know this could be good... You're willing to do it? Great! Thank you so much! Shall I come over tomorrow then, to do the interview at the Lab?"

By gaining access to S.T.A.R. Labs, she would be able to further her investigation. She is determined to find out who this Burning Man really is and what the secrecy is all about. If she can prove that she has what it takes to be a reporter by doing so, why, that'll be nice bonus.


End file.
